


Deserves to be Love

by Princess_of_the_Pen



Series: Wonderbat Milestones [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce doesn't know how to let himself be happy, But Diana loves him anyway, F/M, it's quite sad don'tcha think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_the_Pen/pseuds/Princess_of_the_Pen
Summary: “You are not keeping me away from anything. If I wanted better, if I thought there was better, then I would go out a get better. You know that, Bruce. I am just as a part of this relationship as you are.”





	Deserves to be Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Lovers
> 
> The first one I started, the first one I finished. With that said Diana’s characterization might be a little different than in my other stories. Also she talks kind of different in the beginning.

“I do not understand. Why must we keep our love secret?” Diana asked, her voice a whisper. They were pressed together, her breast pressed against his chest as his hands wandered beneath her skirt. Though Bruce would never admit it, it nearly hurt to be in that position with her. There were no barriers between them besides the clothes on their backs and it was almost overwhelming to be that vulnerable.

“It’s not a secret. My kids know.”

“But our friends do not. Why are we keeping something so big from them?”

Bruce shook his head, refusing to answer the question. Instead, he tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers, a deep moan bubbling up from his chest. Her hands wandered up until they cupped his face, her fingers playing with the edge of his cowl. It was almost uncomfortable, their faces pressed together with his cowl in the way, but he couldn’t bear to remove it. It would just be another layer between them gone.

When they parted, Bruce was nearly out of breath. He hadn’t been holding his breath and even if he had, Bruce knew he could go way longer without air. But it was Diana and she always made him lose his breath. It was one of the things that made her so dangerous.

Then, suddenly, Diana was pushing him away. There wasn’t anywhere to go in the small broom closet Diana had shoved them into to but the inches between them felt like miles.

“Diana?” His voice was pathetically small, the type of voice you’d expect from an 8-year-old that had just lost everything instead of the Dark Knight. Diana glared at the ground, breast heaving. Bruce watched with a hopeful fascination. Did he really make Diana breathless as well?

“I do not want to push you beyond your limits, Bruce, but I was always taught to never hide my heart. I love you and I know you love me, right?” This time Bruce’s voice failed him as it did everytime he tried to say those three words. Somehow he managed to nod and that was enough to make Diana’s eyes sparkle. “Then why hide it? Are you ashamed of us?” Bruce’s neck burned with shame, his jaw clenched and muscles tensed. “Bruce?”

“I’m not ashamed of us. I’m… I’m…” He nearly lashed out as Diana gently pulled back his cowl. Instead, he took one of her hands in his, squeezing it with more pressure than needed. But he knew it wouldn’t hurt her so he just squeezed tighter and tried to get the words - his feelings - off the tip of his tongues.

“You’re what, Bruce?” Diana prompted gently, voice patient and loving. Bruce both hated and loved it, how she seemed to treat him with gentler ever since they got together. It made him feel fragile and weak, like a china doll one breeze away from cracking, but it also made him feel loved in a way he thought he’d never experience. To think that someone, even a fierce warrior who usual pulled no punches, would take the time to be so patient and gentle with him… it blew his mind, to say the least.

“I’m… ashamed… of myself.” Diana’s brows furrowed in confusion and concern. “I’m ashamed of… wanting what I don’t deserve. Of… taking what I don’t deserve. Of keeping you away from something better…”

“You are not keeping me away from anything. If I wanted better, if I thought there was better, then I would go out a get better. You know that, Bruce. I am just as a part of this relationship as you are.”

“But—”

“But nothing. Maybe you do not ‘deserve me’ and maybe I do not ‘deserve’ you. Other than basic human decency, loyalty, and respect, there is no real way to measure what someone deserves in a partner. But love is not about ‘deserving’. It’s about desire, about what our heart wants. And if my heart desires you, and your heart desires me, then what else matters?”

“D…”

“Our friends will be nothing but happy for us, and that’s all that matters. If our friends and your proteges and Donna and Cassie supports us, then who cares what the rest of the world thinks. You make me happy and I hope I make you happy, so let’s share our happiness with everyone.”

It felt like the world was pressing in, collapsing his lungs and stilling his heart. But if he couldn’t do this for Diana, how could he give her anything she deserved? A relationship was about compromise: she had already kept her mouth shut for this long, it wouldn’t be fair of him to ask her to keep silent forever. And what was the chance that no one knew by now? They could only keep sneaking away at the same time for so long before someone put the pieces together. And his kids already knew about their relationship,  having been the ones to push them together. What was the chance that Dick hadn’t told the Titans, that Tim hadn’t told the Teen Titans, that Jason hadn’t told the Outsiders? And once a small portion of the cape community knew, it wasn’t long before everyone knew.

“Okay,” Bruce muttered once his lungs started to expand and his heart began to beat again. He swiftly ducked his head and stole a quick kiss that managed to soothe and frazzle his nerves all at once. “Let’s tell the team. Let’s tell the world.”


End file.
